


The Lion Tamer

by evisionarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration inspired by mygalfriday's "command all the beasts to carry you when you're tired ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Tamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts).



This work is inspired by mygalfriday's "command all the beasts to carry you when you're tired". Go read all of her stories - they are fantastic.

Her story is Matt and Alex but for some reason I kept thinking Doctor and River while I was painting this. So it can be viewed either way.


End file.
